Deadly Case
by ZoeGurl
Summary: Well mainly it's rated R because of details of blood and torn fleash and of sexual content. Now, if you really want a good summery I have one in the first chapter, because NOT ALL OF THAT IS GONING TO FIT ON HERE, so if you want more, click here!
1. Runaway Patient

((Author's Note))—

If you've ever seen the motion picture, "Silence of the Lambs" or even it's follow up, "Hannibal" you'll find its rather disturbing to watch. Well, if you're like me, and like action/adventure/horror/ and romance themes then your bound to like my story or my point of view of how Roger and Dorothy fell in love.

**SUMMERY :**

This story is going to be set around the couple Roger and Dorothy...so if you're an Angel fan; sorry you are OUT of luck! There was a man who escaped from the nuthouse in Paradigm City. They claim he ran unarmed (without any weapons when he escaped), but he was very dangerous even without the help of weapons. Weeks later he somehow tricked some twin girls to come to his old apartment, there he starved them in deep hole until they literally died. When they died he peeled the skin off their back, legs and abdomen. He was a transsexual named, Luther. When he was put in the nuthouse, and he was trying to do his deeds like 40 years ago...creating a new skin. But when the parents of the twin daughters comes to Roger Smith's doorstep, offering any pay to his negotiating services, Roger finds himself in yet, another mess. Investigating the site where the twins were found, Luther pays a visit to the neogocaitor in disguise. He looks at Dorothy, and almost gave up his cover...it would be easier than he thought. Dorothy was a fully operational android, and if he collected enough skin he could do an operation on Dorothy, switching his brain, with hers. Besides, he was a transsexual (a man posing to be a women). If you are at all interested in what should happen next, by all means read on....

Chapter One 

A runaway patient...

"It's been so long since I've seen the light outside of this walls, beyond these towering chambers. These rusty bars caging me in like a bird will not hold me captive until the day I die...no, I will find the way to escape this. Mark my words all of you." A man said sitting on the other side of a steel table. His doctor was on the other side of him, listening and writing everything down Luther was saying.

"Tell me, Doctor...how is it you can easily call yourself humane or even slightest bit not, insane?" Luther asked. He grinned at his doctor and he popped his knuckles.

"This session isn't about me Luther, it's about you. Just trust in me for once, and"—

"How can you trust someone when they think your crazy!" Luther slammed his fist into the table. He stared at his doctor with angry eyes...

"Answer me!" Luther stood from his seat and he grabbed his doctor's neck and tried to break it. The guards rushed in and broke away from Luther's grip. They escorted him away and he was yelling and ranting. He was wildly trying to escape their grip but he hadn't succeeded.

"Tell me! I want to your answer Mr. Brody!" Luther called as they restrained him and carried him down a long and dark corridor.

They locked him inside his cell again. It was cold and dark and he crouched over in a corner. He was muttering and moaning meaningless words. He stood again, and approached his cell bars. He gripped them tightly and the same plan after last night's supper suddenly filled the corners of his mind and he smiled an evil grin...He had saved a chicken bone and chewed into a small piece that could fit the handcuff locks. Officers came to his cell every night to bring him his supper, to put the tray inside the cell they handcuffed him to the bars so he couldn't escape. 'Well, tonight,' he thought, 'will be different.' And he cackled loudly.

"Alright Luther you know the drill, let's go." One of the officers said. Luther put out his wrist in between the bars and a pair of handcuffs came around securely. Both officers came inside to make sure of any mishaps. Luther quickly got the chicken bone from his mouth and into his hands. He twisted, moved all around in the lock and did it serval times before it worked... It clicked silently and Luther waited for the perfect time to come around. He threw the handcuffs off of him and ran out. Both officers started to run after him but he had closed the cell doors.

"Where are my keys?"

"Looking for these?" Luther teased, dangling them in front of the officer, like a bone to a hungry dog.

"You won't get out of here. They'll catch you." One of them said.

"Oh really, well I'll see you tomorrow if you are so sure about that, ta ta." He waved as he walked down the hall.

A guard for the floor on which Luther was on, came down the hall, because of the commotion. Luther tripped him and grabbed his bat as he still lay on the floor. When he tried getting up he was beaten to death with the steal bat. His screams and the blood spatter was so incredibly thick, it echoed down these halls and deep corridors.

Just as Luther was about to leave he looked back at the guard. He ripped the pants off him and he grabbed the jacket, hat and shoes. He put them on as a disguise to get out of this mess. He tightened the shoes and kicked the dead guard aside grabbing the bat. He walked out of that hall without any problem and possibly he could walk out of the building without any problems at all...

Meanwhile at the Smith Household....

Roger was concentrating hard on his hourglass. He held the weight very carefully and at the same time balancing the sand on the balance. Dorothy unaware of this, walked into to the room across from where Roger sat and with her fingers brushed the keys of a smooth piano. She sat herself down and began to press some keys together at the same time opening an annoying, fast moving tune. Roger calculating how much sand to put in this hourglass jumped dropping the weight and the sand fell on the table.

"R. DOROTHY WYNRIEGHT!" He cursed, in futile yelling. Dorothy merely ignored him and continued to play. Roger got up from his desk calmly walked over and with fast movement he shut the piano quickly. Dorothy moved her fingers in time...

"What are you doing?" She asked, without emotion. Roger smiled a fake smile and pulled out a key.

"You see this?"

"Yes, I'm not blind Roger Smith." She said. Roger nodded with excitement.

"You see that hole right there?" Roger pointed at a keyhole in the piano top. Dorothy nodded.

"This is going to go inside it and lock the piano away...FOR GOOD!" He laughed, locking it. Dorothy just stared at him with slightly confused eyes. Just then Norman walked in the room and held a radio.

"Sir, you might want to listen to this. I was in the kitchen when it first came on, and they are talking about it still." Norman say down on the couch and Roger sat beside him to hear. Dorothy remained at the piano's seat, listening.

"This is breaking news with great coverage, here's Marten Lucado with the lastest on Luther Greg escape." Moments passed.

"Thank-you Tom, and I'm here standing outside of the Paradigm Asylum. There was a man, a few hours that escaped the great security here. They said that no one could escape the eyes of these security guards, and officers but, what was a garduntee, is a lie Forty years ago was the first time this man, Luther Greg, was placed here for killing girls for their skin. He is a transsexual, who claims he is in need of another skin... That's the latest, and I'm Marten Lucado and goodnight."

"Gross!" Dorothy found herself blurting out. Roger and Norman simultaneously looking straight at Dorothy.

"Very disturbing, I'm installing new locks on the mansion sir, so you can sleep soundly tonight." Norman pronounced. Roger nodded. Norman stood and walked out of the room. Roger looked back at his desk, sand was still falling off of the balance and he groaned.

"Dorothy, you really messed me up, I was adding the sand in." Roger argued. Dorothy ignored him and she walked out of the room onto the balcony. Rogers sat there for a moment weeping in his misery. He walked over to his desk again and just stared.

"That's going to take hours longer now!" He sighed. When he looked back outside on the balcony, Dorothy was standing her usual place... on the rail. Roger cleaned his mess and then joined her.

The wind was chilling and the sky was darkening. Dorothy's dress blowing faintly in the wind and she said nothing. She looked at Roger, he had his arms folded and he leaned on the rail.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked.

"Why do you care?" He snapped. Dorothy didn't answer; she got off and walked back inside. Roger buried his face in his hands, for moments he stood out there alone and just as he was about to leave a warm blanket covered him. Dorothy appeared again beside him, but this time she wasn't standing she was sitting close to him.

"Roger, sorry about your hourglass." She finally said.

"And don't take that the wrong way, I just said 'Sorry'." She said again. Her face still looking out, and her neck still tilting downward. She overlooked the height at which she sat and she merely looked back at Roger.

Roger didn't say anything to her he just stared out too.

"Thanks." He said clutching the blanket. Dorothy nodded and she stood again. She did a summersault and landing in front of the door. She walked in, leaving him out there.

Sorry if there are mistakes. In a rush, yet again! I hope you guys like this so far the next chapter should get you a little freaked, but some people that doesn't work anyway, REVIEW ME or else my mistakes my not get fix or I might not get the encouragement I need to complete this story, like all those other attempts I do. zoeGurl


	2. Dee Dee Lohan and Jasmine Lohan, the Twi...

Chapter Two

Dee Dee Lohan and her twin, Jasmine Lohan...

"Would like to come with me, I can show you where your father is?" He asked. Luther was sitting calmly inside his car and two twin girls stood outside his car door.

"Mister, how do you know our father and how do you know he is hurt?" Dee Dee asked. She had long brown hair and her sister, Jasmine did too. Jasmine stood behind her sister and they waited for him to answer.

"I work with your father and saw some sirens just a few moments ago and Jamie your mother called me. She said that your father had been in a car accident, and wanted me to pick you up. It's getting late and we really need to hurry!" He said. Dee Dee, and Jasmine looked at each other for moment and they opened the car door. Luther smiled to himself and he drove away from the park with them in the backseat.

Dorothy woke up and she wandered into the parlor. Roger was still asleep. She had the same dream again last night. It was quiet unusual for an android to dream and by what she was dreaming was even more frightening. 'Two girl...' she thought again, 'Were killed by this horrible man'. Dorothy concluded her thought once she had sat herself down at the piano.

She didn't have the key, Roger was keeping it. To think that Dorothy couldn't get into the piano was hard to say. She unscrewed her pointer finger. A thin piece of shaping metal stuck out and she put it in the lock. She pulled it back out and it shaped itself in the key's form. She pushed back in and this time unlocked it, it clicked and she opened it. She placed her hands back on the lustrous keys once again and she pressed a few at a time. She began to cascade herself in another magnificent piece with perpetual eighth notes and long soothing four beat notes. But after her fine work she suddenly fell into the bouncy annoying tune Roger didn't like. She waited, and she heard the grinding of teeth and the groans and finally the stomps of feet coming down the hall.

"R DOROTHY WYNRIGHT!!" Roger yelled. He appeared at the halls' doorway with a pillow in his hand. Dorothy glanced at him for moments still pressing her finger hard into the keys, her hands still gliding gracefully over the black and white ivory. Roger came up to her and hit her lightly with the pillow again and again until he got a little tired.

"Are you attempting hurt me, Roger Smith?" She question.

"Yes."

"Well, it didn't work." She said flipping the page of her music. Roger just glared at her. He hit her again and again until his hand this time hurt.

"Does that make you feel better?" She asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes!" He mocked walked out of the room and down the stairs. Dorothy finally quit and followed after.

Roger sipped at his coffee and he just looked at the other end of his ridiculously long table. Until Norman came in with the phone and he handed it to Roger. He talked for a few and it sounded like he was scheduling another appointment today. Dorothy waited...

"Who was it?" She asked as he hung it up.

"Mr. And Mrs. Michael Lohan, they want appointment today at 3:45." He said standing. Dorothy watched him leave and she turned to Norman.

"Do mind if I skip cleaning the dishes today, Norman?" She asked. Norman smiled at her and he nodded. Dorothy stepped out of the room and she followed Roger's footsteps up the stairs back to the parlor. He was already in his room changing and Dorothy stood outside his door.

"Roger, you know very well that I have lessons with Intro today!" She said. Rogers's words were muffled from his closed door, but she could make out what he was saying.

"I'm sorry Dorothy, I have an appointment with these clients of mine, and you and I both know very well you can miss one lesson."

"But Roger"—

"Dorothy please, just miss one, I can't re-schedule another one of my appointments for one of your lessons again." He snapped back. Dorothy stood for minute, thinking. She walked from his doorway and she grabbed her black coat. She put it on and ignored Roger.

"I'm leaving!" she called. She heard his door open and he stomped his way through the hallway. She scurried down the hall and down the stairs.

"Dorothy comes back here!!" He yelled.

"It's too dangerous, Luther is still out there you know!" He said. He waited for her tiny footsteps to trail back up, but he never heard them.

Dorothy made her way to the door and just as she got to it, the doorbell rang. She opened it and there stood a women and her husband.

"Can I help you?" Dorothy asked.

"This is the Roger Smith residence, isn't it?" The man asked.

"Yes, you must be the Lohans." Dorothy said. They nodded at her and they slightly smiled.

"Roger is expecting you, please come in." Dorothy let them in. Dorothy took their coats and Mrs. Lohan's hat. She hung them up on a rack and lead them back down the hall and up the stairs when,

"Were you on your way out, mam?" The women asked, Dorothy. Dorothy looked at her and sat them down.

"No, just got a little cold." Dorothy said, taking off the coat. Roger walked into the parlor and greeted them.

"Thank-you for joining us, Dorothy." Roger said, sarcastically. Dorothy sat on the chair beside the balcony doors and just slumped over. They talked and talked on and Dorothy about fell asleep when she overheard them talking about their daughters.

"Well Dee Dee and Jasmine had somehow got tricked into getting into a car with a stranger." She said. Dorothy's eyes shot over at them and she sat up straight... that happened in her dream!

Sorry yall, had to quit there because my mom wants me off the computer to get ready for bed. I got school tomorrow and I DON'T WANT TO GO, but I have to. Ta ta for now!

ZoeGurl


End file.
